The 2006 Keystone Structural Genomics Meeting will provide a venue for discussion of progress and technical advances in the field of rapid, parallel, and economically efficient methods for structural biology. Keynote and Invited Speakers are all thought leaders in the areas of Bioinformatics, Protein Expression/ Purification, Sample Preparation, X-ray Crystallography, Solution NMR Spectroscopy, Biophysical characterization of proteins, Functional Annotation, and Structure-Based Drug Discovery. Keynote and Regular Sessions cover the following topics: - Selection of targets that both increase our knowledge of protein structure and enhance biomedical research. - Efficient parallel methods for sample preparation for solution NMR spectroscopy and X-ray crystallography. - Automated data reduction, structure determination, refinement, and data deposition. - Computational and experimental approaches to functional annotation of new protein structures. - Insights into structure, function and evolution of protein gene families. - Applications of high-throughput structural studies to important biomedical problems and drug discovery. Poster Sessions provide opportunity for presentations by conferees, particularly Younger Scientists, as well as detailed presentations by Structural Genomics Centers and Consortia throughout the world. Proteins are the molecular machines that make up and carry out the work of a cell. They are also the targets for most therapeutic drugs. This meeting will focus on methods and strategies to rapidly and efficiently determine the 3-dimensional shapes of all proteins so that we better understand how they work and how to harness them for therapeutic purposes.